


Home

by SugarRose22



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Reunions, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victuuri Week 2017, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9639479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: Summary: Viktor is stuck in Russia practicing for the upcoming season while Yuuri is away at home in Japan visiting his family before the competitions. When he gets home, cuteness and fluff ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My part for day two of Victuuri Week! I know it’s late but I still did it! Enjoy! <3

When Viktor arrived home from the rink after a long day of practice, he was greeted by an empty house yet again. Though Yuuri would be home soon, since his week in Japan was nearly up, Viktor couldn’t help the ache in his chest that appeared every time Yuuri wasn’t there to greet him at the door or walk into the house with him.

 

After taking a quick shower to wash off the exhausting day, Viktor put on some comfortable sweats and a cotton t-shirt before he powered up his computer to Skype Yuuri like they did every night.

 

However when he logged in and opened the program he noticed a message already sitting in his inbox from Yuuri.

 

**‘Hi Vitya, I’m terribly sorry but I can’t Skype tonight, the family is all going out for dinner. I’m super sorry, Vitya, I hope you can forgive me. Get some rest, I love you and I’ll be home soon.’**

 

Viktor felt a pinch of hurt in his heart, but he understood that this was Yuuri’s time with his family and he respected that. Shutting off his computer, he made himself dinner and scrolled through Instagram for a while before the sun disappeared behind the tundra and he went to bed.

* * *

 

Viktor could hear an insistent knocking in the back of his mind. It was getting annoying, but the silver haired man brushed it off as one of the neighbors or something. His groggy mind was still trying to fall back asleep, and when he heard Makkachin start barking was when he knew it was at his door. Groaning quietly, Viktor sat up and attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes, slipping out of bed with disheveled clothes and hair. His poodle followed at his ankles, nearly tripping him as Viktor trudged over to the door.

 

Unlocking it and yanking it open, he opened his mouth to snap at whoever had been banging on his door this late (early?) at night, but the words died on his tongue.

 

A tired looking Yuuri stared up at him, smiling widely. “Sorry to wake you,” he said in his signature soft voice. Viktor was staring at him incredulously, trying to decipher if this was just a dream or not. “I came home early because I missed you a bunch and I-”

  
Yuuri squeaked when Viktor’s arms pulled him into a crushing embrace. Yuuri held tightly to his lover, muscles relaxing at the contact. It felt so good to be in Viktor’s arms again, he never wanted to let go. His heart soared and his chest grew fuzzy and warm, and those telltale butterflies appeared in his stomach. He was too in love with this man.

 

Viktor tugged Yuuri inside their shared apartment, shutting the door and locking it while peppering Yuuri’s face in kisses. Yuuri laughed softly, clinging to his boyfriend. Makkachin was trotting around their legs, also very excited to see Yuuri.

  
“Vitya, hey!” he couldn’t stop his giggles as Viktor’s soft kisses tickled his jaw and neck. “Vitya, I want to change and go to bed with you now.” his sentence was punctuated with a yawn, and Victor scooped Yuuri up in his arms, grinning widely.

 

Together, they got Yuuri into some sleeping clothes. Well, it was Yuuri who changed himself, Viktor was merely rubbing his hands all over his lover, pressing kisses to any part of Yuuri that he could. When they finished, the pair flopped onto the bed and instantly cuddled tight to each other, Yuuri’s head tucked under Viktor’s and their legs tangled together. Makkachin curled up at the foot of the bed, and a hush fell over the apartment.

 

“Goodnight, my love,” Viktor kissed the crown of Yuuri’s hair. He felt like it was home again, with Yuuri wrapped in his arms.

  
The younger male was already halfway asleep as he murmured back, “Goodnight Vitya.” His chest warmed at the words, and he smiled as he shut his eyes.

  
Clutching each other tightly, they fell asleep together, warm and content in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I know this is super short and also late but I thought it was super adorable. I really hope you guys enjoyed, thanks for all the comments and kudos!


End file.
